


Lost in Translation

by thirteeninafez



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteeninafez/pseuds/thirteeninafez
Summary: "Amazurne, Ianto,”he found himself suddenly whispering, the words tumbling unknowingly from his lips.“Amazurne, o. Zurne, Ianto, amazurne.”
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion on a Torchwood Discord, and it fit my Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 for the prompt: 'handcuffs'.
> 
> Beta-ed by the incredibly talented Nik, [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds) . Thank you so so much for the wonderful help <3

“Ianto,” Jack breathed, the name a prayer on his lips. His whole body felt intensely sensitised, the hours of foreplay making every touch and small caress multiply, his nerves on fire. Ianto’s hands on him felt bruising, the slide of his cock against Jack’s rim overwhelming, as every other thrust hit the spot inside of him that left him shaking with need, his toes curling at the onslaught. Jack tugged uselessly at the metal cuffs that chained him to the headboard of his small bunk, restrained and helpless against Ianto’s desires. Whatever Ianto wanted to do with him, Jack could only lay back and take. He felt desperate to touch his lover or his weeping, erect cock or just _anything._ “Ianto, please, _please…_ ”

Thrusts never faltering, Ianto reached his left hand upwards, gently shushing Jack as he slid three of his fingers inside the slick, wet heat of Jack’s mouth. Jack moaned heavily, grateful for something to ground himself on, his body responding to the pure pleasure that coursed through him. He sucked on the digits, swirling his tongue around them as if it were Ianto’s cock in his mouth instead, and was rewarded with a deep groan from Ianto, long and guttural as his thrusts slowed slightly. 

Jack let out a muffled whine, circling his hips and clenching tightly around Ianto’s cock to try to encourage Ianto to move faster. 

Ianto, however, seemed content to draw it out for longer. Jack delighted in how Ianto filled him up, completed him with his cock, split him open.

“Look at you,” Ianto said, gazing at Jack with reverent eyes. He gently fucked his fingers in and out of Jack’s mouth in time with the movements of his cock. Jack’s eyes rolled back. “Taking my cock so well, so beautifully. It’s like you were made for it, made to be fucked by me.” He accentuated his words with a stroke so hard and perfectly angled against Jack’s prostate that Jack convulsed, writhing on Ianto’s cock, its girth stretching him open. Experimentally, Jack clenched harder around Ianto’s cock, and Ianto hissed.

“Ianto, Ianto…” keened Jack, head thrown backwards. If Ianto hadn’t briefly stilled in his movements, Jack was certain he would’ve come on the spot. Ianto used his thumb to stroke Jack’s cheek, feeling the obscene movement of his fingers against Jack’s tongue, even through the skin.

“So, so good. So perfect,” he crooned. Jack could never get enough of Ianto’s low, dulcet tones, dripping with innuendo and promise as Ianto slowly fucked him. Jack felt his balls begin to tighten slightly, his untouched cock releasing a dribble of precome as it twitched violently. Ianto’s slow pace suddenly felt too fast for him, but also not fast enough. His cock was _aching,_ and Ianto still hadn’t even laid a finger on it. 

Soft, needy noises began to spill out from Jack’s mouth, around Ianto’s fingers, uncontrollable as Jack’s head jerked backwards. His twitching caught Ianto’s attention, and they locked their eyes together. Ianto could understand Jack’s silent plea, could see how overwhelmed his partner was suddenly feeling. 

“Are you okay? Too much?” Ianto asked in concern, hips stuttering as he removed his fingers from Jack’s mouth. Jack nuzzled at them, pushing his cheek into Ianto’s palm, uncaring of the saliva already there.

“No,” Jack answered with uncertainty. His voice was hoarse in the wake of Ianto’s fingers filling his mouth. “Yes. Maybe.”

“Use your words,” Ianto gently encouraged, experimentally grinding his cock up into Jack, rubbing _ever-so-perfectly_ against Jack’s prostate. Jack whimpered as sparks shot up his spine, arching his back to bear down on Ianto. Jack felt a hot, firm palm tighten at his hips, stopping him from squirming, pinning him to the mattress.

“My hands,” Jack pleaded, whimpering. He tugged hard against the restraints. “Please, let me touch-”

Ianto nodded, reaching up to undo them, inadvertently shoving himself even deeper into Jack. Jack writhed against the bunched cotton sheets on the bunk, hands twisting as he reached futilely for Ianto.

“Hey, shh,” Ianto said calmly. His hand returned to Jack’s cheek. Warm fingers caressed over soft skin, calming Jack right down. Ianto’s other hand worked its way upwards to reach the metal, stroking the inside of Jack’s wrist where the cuff lay. “Calm down, and I can take these off.”

Jack nodded, focusing on regulating his breathing. He cried out softly, mourning the loss of Ianto’s hand on his cheek, as two hands worked on the cuffs. A bead of sweat dropped down Ianto’s neck. Jack wanted nothing more than to lick along the stretch of hot skin. With great difficulty, he fought the urge to yank his hands down. If Ianto wanted him to stay still, then he wouldn’t move an inch - despite how his fingers were twitching helplessly.

Once his wrists were released, Jack finally gave into the temptation, hands gleefully clawing to grab at Ianto.

His hands trailed fervently across every inch of skin he could reach. He brushed down Ianto’s sensitive ribs, across his stomach and through the soft hair at the bottom. Rubbing fingers against peaked nipples, he revelled in Ianto’s moans. Jack reached for his own arse, kneading it softly as he shoved Ianto impossibly further into him, until he could feel Ianto’s balls pressed up against his skin. A thick finger teased Ianto’s tight hole, moving up past his perineum until he could massage Ianto’s balls, toying with them slowly. Jack could feel Ianto’s cock twitch inside him. His other hand reached to circle the base of Ianto’s cock, losing himself as he felt how stretched his own rim was around Ianto. He groaned at the brief, teasing brush of his finger against his rim, his arse clenching tighter around Ianto’s length. 

Without thinking, he released Ianto’s balls and reached upwards for his own cock but was stymied by Ianto’s hand. 

“No. I’ve allowed you your hands back, but you still can’t touch yourself until I say so, remember?” Ianto interlocked their fingers together instead, and Jack whined at the sudden contact, his cock twitching.

Ianto pulled himself backwards, and Jack braced himself for another bruising thrust. He was instead left feeling _achingly_ empty as Ianto slipped out, but then Ianto quickly twisted them around until Jack was left straddling Ianto’s thighs, pinning Ianto to the bed. With their hands still linked, Ianto locked their eyes together, his pupils blown wide as he gazed at Jack with a searing expression. His mouth was curled into a smug, satisfied smirk. Ianto knew he had complete control over Jack.

“Ride me,” he demanded, watching as Jack’s eyes fluttered. 

Jack scrambled to comply. He moved onto his knees, hovering over Ianto’s cock, which jutted out thick and proud underneath him. Jack reached a hand to stroke it once. He teased it against his opening, circling his hips over its head, slippery with lube and precome. Encouraged by Ianto’s groans and stuttering hips, Jack dropped heavily downwards on it, impaling himself in one quick movement, and moaned loudly, his back arching. 

Suddenly, Ianto was grateful they’d chosen to stay in Jack’s bunker rather than subject his neighbours to their noises through his thin bedroom walls.

Chest heaving, Jack pulled himself upwards with shaky thighs until only the head of Ianto’s cock remained wedged inside him. He dropped down again, and a shock of pleasure ran up his spine as he struck his prostate dead on, biting his lip to stop himself from whimpering again. He did it again, slowly working himself into a rhythm. Moans filled Jack’s bunker, the noises obscene in the small room. 

“Please, Ianto, can I touch...?” Jack begged, panting, his movements not faltering. 

Lost in the tight heat of Jack’s walls rippling around his cock, Ianto needed a minute before he could finally smirk and gasp out, “Not yet.” He reached forward to ghost his pinky up the length of Jack’s cock. His lover released a broken cry, jerking his hips forwards to chase Ianto’s touch, but Ianto pulled his hand back.

“Ianto…” Jack mewled, his hips gyrating as he ground himself down. He didn’t trust himself to be able to keep riding Ianto’s thick cock without giving in and touching himself. Ianto allowed himself a moment to luxuriate in the sight of Jack astride him, expression pained as he fought to obey Ianto’s orders. Overwhelmed, Ianto surged upwards, wrapping a hand around Jack’s waist as he attacked his open mouth, dominating the kiss, his other hand stretching to tangle in Jack’s hair.

Moaning, Jack slackened his mouth, feeling Ianto tease and nip at his lips. Moments later, Ianto pulled away, easing his tongue out of Jack’s mouth, but he was yanked back by Jack’s hand tangled tightly in his hair. Breathing, however, was apparently vital for staying alive, so Jack reluctantly allowed them to part a bit later, their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath. Ianto leant back on his arms, giving Jack space as he admired the view. Jack’s lips were wet with saliva and flushed pink, his eyes dark and hooded, as he whined in protest at the loss of touch.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“Need you,” Jack elaborated, reaching for him and pulling him back up until they were touching all over, almost chest-to-chest. He trailed his arms back around Ianto, resting a palm against the dip in the small of his back. The other hand ran up and down his back in feather-light touches across the muscle. Ianto encircled his arm across Jack’s waist, feeling the press of Jack’s hard cock against his stomach. “Need to touch you.”

“How do you want to do this?” Ianto asked, patience and concern shining through his eyes.

Jack bit his lip, head tilted as he considered, then shrugged. “Don’t mind. Just...touching. Please.” He was rewarded by a warm, pleased smile.

Ianto reached for Jack’s hips, slowly guiding him upwards. He hissed slightly as his cock dragged along Jack’s rim, pulling completely out of Jack’s arse. Jack mourned the loss; he felt suddenly wide open and empty. Ianto twisted Jack around and helped guide him back down, driving him deeper on his cock. Squirming, Jack moaned and canted his hips backwards. An arm snaked around his abdomen, pulling him flush against Ianto’s chest.

Reaching blindly behind him, Ianto’s hand connected with the metal cuffs again. From their new position, he trailed his lips across the sensitive flesh connecting Jack’s jaw to his ear, licking the lobe before whispering, “Can I cuff you again?”

Jack turned his head to get a look at Ianto. He nodded slowly, extending his wrists out to him in a sign of trust. 

“Good boy,” Ianto praised, and he smirked as he saw Jack’s cock twitch in response to his words. He hooked Jack’s arms around his own neck before snapping the cuffs on again. Ianto could feel the cold metal as it rested on the nape of his neck. He shifted Jack so his legs lay on either side of his own, allowing him to sink down another inch of his cock. Jack inhaled sharply. A thrill shot up his spine. He was utterly trapped, held in place on Ianto’s cock. 

_“Ianto.”_ Jack sighed, his voice wavering. Ianto responded with a shallow thrust, Jack jerking and arching his back away from Ianto’s chest. His cock ground further against his prostate. Jack trembled, muscles shaking, and was grateful when Ianto wrapped his arms around him to support him. Another light thrust had Jack babbling: “Ianto, harder, _please,_ fuck me harder.”

“How could I deny you that, when you asked so nicely?” Ianto pulled out of Jack before shoving himself ruthlessly back in. Jack cried out sharply, his nerves on fire. Ianto continued to brutally push in and out of Jack’s hole. His fingers dug into Jack’s hips to jerk him down harshly to meet his thrusts, pressing hard enough to elicit broken cries from Jack and leave fingerprint marks over his flesh. 

Body going slack, Jack submitted to Ianto, his head lolling against Ianto’s shoulder. His bared throat was immediately latched onto, lips sucking and nibbling all at once. His skin tingled, overwhelmed with pleasure. Ianto reached out a hand to tweak at his nipple, the other trailing over his chest, pressing into his skin. Thoughts were driven out of Jack’s head with every thrust Ianto gave, every movement of his hand, every kiss on his neck.

 _"Amazurne, Ianto,”_ he found himself suddenly whispering, the words tumbling unknowingly from his lips. _“Amazurne, o. Zurne, Ianto, amazurne.”_

Ianto sucked harder on Jack’s neck, not understanding a word he was saying. His gasps and stuttering hips let Ianto know that he was close. The need for release was now shaking its way through his body. “Come for me, Jack,” he ordered.

And then there was a hand on Jack’s cock, a warm, rough palm rubbing against its head before it encased the length. After so long untouched, the sudden stimulation was more than enough for Jack. He was coming, overwhelmed as he spilled into Ianto’s hand, his body tensing up tightly. 

He mumbled more words in his ecstacy, not sure which language he was even speaking in anymore. But then his lips were caught by Ianto’s, and a few harsh thrusts past his own clenching muscles later, Ianto was coming too. His moans reverberated through Jack, both of them chasing their own highs as they writhed against each other, lost in pleasure. 

Ianto’s cock pulsed deep inside Jack’s arse. The hand on Jack’s cock never once stopped its movement, jerking him until Jack was letting out whines of oversensitivity. Only then did Ianto let go, grinding his cock a few more times in Jack’s tight arse.

They stayed in that position, kisses turning soft after the passionate, open-mouthed kisses subsided, languid movements against each other as the last of their aftershocks wore out. 

Eventually, Jack sagged back against him, his body suddenly boneless in Ianto’s embrace. Ianto sat up straighter. He moved his legs carefully out from underneath Jack so that he could lift his cuffed hands over his head. Ianto reached to undo the metal.

For a few minutes, they lay in silence next to each other. Despite his softening cock, Ianto kept himself pressed tightly into Jack. The warmth and heat still around his cock felt divine, even as Jack weakly clenched around his oversensitive cock. Ianto gave a quiet groan, the stickiness of lube and cum around him forcing him up and out of Jack at last. As he rose, he turned Jack around, trailing fingertips across his swollen lips.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, moving off to Jack’s bathroom to grab a flannel. When he returned with the damn cloth, Jack was laying down on the bunk, his eyes half-lidded. As he gazed upon his worn out lover, Ianto was hit with a wave of sentimentality. He felt his heart beat faster as he took in the sight. Jack’s neck was marred with red marks, his cheeks pink and flushed, and Ianto wondered if he had ever seen Jack look more beautiful.

He broke out of his thoughts, joining Jack back on the bunk. Rather than speaking, he tried to show his care with the tender way he began to clean Jack. He wiped the cum and sweat from his stomach as gently as he could, running the cool flannel across hot skin. Carefully, he ran his fingers over Jack’s wrists, checking for abrasions or marks that the handcuffs might have left. He heard Jack hum contentedly, his hand reaching to pry Ianto’s fingers away from his wrists. Jack tangled their fingers together instead.

A few minutes later, cloth now discarded, they lay next to each other, Jack’s arm thrown over Ianto’s body, their legs intertwined. The lights were out, and the sheet was drawn upwards, covering them both. Ianto felt completely sated, calm and as protected in Jack’s embrace.

“What was that word you said earlier?” Ianto asked carefully, toying with Jack’s hand with his own. “Amazurne?”

He felt, rather than heard, Jack hum, his fingers tightening against Ianto’s. “Amazurne,” he repeated softly, managing to roll the ‘r’ and deepen the ‘u’ in a way Ianto hadn’t been able to. “God, it’s been years since I even thought of that word.”

“What’s it mean?”

Jack paused briefly, long enough for Ianto to wonder whether he was actually going to get an answer. 

“It doesn’t really have a translation into English,” Jack said eventually. “It was a word we used to use, back on my home planet. It’s not got a real meaning.”

“Like an expletive?” Ianto questioned, heart rate increasing at Jack’s casual mention of his old home.

Jack laughed softly, pressing his lips against the back of Ianto’s neck. “No, not quite. Sort of but not in a bad way,” he mumbled, not making much sense to Ianto. “It’s more of a feeling. You know sex isn’t at all as taboo in my day as it is now, right?”

Ianto snorted and raised an eyebrow that he knew Jack wouldn’t see but would picture anyway. “I know. I think the whole of Cardiff knows, if we’re being honest.”

“Hey!” Jack protested playfully, squeezing Ianto just a bit tighter against him as their short laughs died out again. They stayed like that, curled in place against one another as they began to drift; the world was dark around them and all that mattered was the soft rise and fall of each other's chests as they lay against each other.

“It means trust,” Jack said finally, this time in a whisper. “The trust you feel at that moment during sex where you give yourself over to the other person. Trust, love, care - the knowledge that you’re with someone who’d never do you harm.”

Ianto hummed, rubbing his thumb in circles over Jack’s palm. “Fi yn caru'n chi,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Jack’s palm.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut. He didn't need to ask Ianto for a translation for the Welsh. Jack understood well enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fi yn caru'n chi_ \- I adore you, Welsh  
> Find me on Tumblr @thirteeninafez !!  
> This is the first time I've written NSFW so I hope you enjoyed ahaha


End file.
